plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Cupcake-shroom
Made by: CF3 Cupcake-shroom is MegaVile's plant. Cupcake-shroom is from Plants VS. Zombies: Dimension Suspension, unlocked in the Candy Dimension on Path B. Cupcake-shroom's can lob candles which will light zombies on fire and do damage overtime, but it can also lob it's cap which explodes in a 3x3 area, and release confetti which has different effects. Red confetti leaves a fire tile, Blue confetti slows down zombies, Purple confetti stuns zombies, Pink Confetti sweetens zombies, and Green Confetti will poison zombies, and any other zombie that touches the zombie that was poisoned, will also get poisoned. The chance of lobbing it's cap is quite rare. Appearance Cupcake-shroom has a blue cap that looks like a cupcake with many colored sprinkles on it. Cupcake-shroom's body is tan with many lines through it, meant to look like a cupcake wrapper. Cupcake-shroom also has a red and white candle on his head. The candle is lit. Personality Cupcake-shroom is a plant that is very excitable, hyper, crazy, and LOVES parties. Other characters consider Cupcake-shroom to be fun to hang around with due to his exciting personality. He loves being the center of attention and loves to attend parties. Characters don't expect him to be so crazy and fun, due to his shy looking personality, but really isn't. He's known to throw the best parties also. Powers Cupcake-shroom's can lob candles which will light zombies on fire and do damage overtime, but it can also lob it's cap which explodes in a 3x3 area, and release confetti which has different effects. Red confetti leaves a fire tile, Blue confetti slows down zombies, Purple confetti stuns zombies, Pink Confetti sweetens zombies, and Green Confetti will poison zombies, and any other zombie that touches the zombie that was poisoned, will also get poisoned. The chance of lobbing it's cap is quite rare. Plant Food ability When fed plant food, Cupcake-shroom creates a huge cap which goes to the middle of the screen, and explodes, creating tons of confetti. The confetti still has the same effects, but instead of just having effects, each confetti is explosive, and will get zombies in a 3x3 area, so technically 5x5 if it lands in the lanes below and above it, making Cupcake-shroom's plant food very powerful. Friends Cupcake-shroom, due to his happy and exciting personality, obviously has tons and tons of friends. Another reason why he may have lots of friends because of all the parties he goes to. Cupcake-shroom is friends with Berrymist, due to her and him having quite the past, and they also come from the same place, the Candy Dimension. Cupcake-shroom is also friends with Snow-Grape, but he hasn't really stated why. Hobbies Cupcake-shroom, you guessed it, goes to parties ALL the time! Whenever he has free-time, he goes to parties, starts parties, or really just goes to talk with his friends. Hes thrown many parties, and have thrown the best parties in all of Flusion! Cupcake-shroom is proud to be what he is today, and hopes to never change, and have the same friends, and the same normal life everyday. Trivia *Hes not actually a cupcake, but rather a mushroom. **Though is appearance is very similar to a cupcake. Almanac Special: every so often, it will lob it's cap that gives a confetti surprise! |description = Cupcake-shroom LOVES partie! "I'm every single parties, party partier! Every single time! Confetti goes everywhere's! It creates one heck of a night or day... whatever! I'm the best!" he says. Does he even realize that "Party Partier" isn't a thing? Unless there is... }} Gallery Cupcake-shroom HD2.png|HD Cupcake-shroom Cupcake-shroom PVZDS Seed.png|Cupcake-shroom's seed packet Quotes *"LET'S PARTY! WOO!" *"This is gonna be the best day or night, of your life!" *"CONFETTI! EVERYWHERE'S! THAT WORKED OUT BETTER THEN EXPECTED!"